Stage 1: Chop Chop Master Onion's Rap
Kick! Punch! '(also known as Chop Chop Master Onion's Rap) is the first song you perform in PaRappa The Rapper during the first level of the game "'I Need to Become A Hero!" Cutscene The game begins as PaRappa, PJ, Sunny, and Katy are hanging out at the fast food joint, when a bully and his lacky come into the place. They approach the table and begin to harass the group, and flirt with Sunny, who shows no interest in going anywhere with the bully. Just then, Joe Chin shows up to "save" them. He talks the bully and his lacky down, but all of this talk chases the foursome away, all except for Parappa, who thinks he should be a hero too. He begins to picture himself beating up the bullies, but feels there isn't any way he could actually do this, until he convinces himself that he just has to believe in himself. He goes to the Dojo where Chop Chop Master Onion seems to have been waiting for him. He asks PaRappa if he has come to redeem himself and he offers to help him, but only if he can keep up with him in a rap. After the song, It cuts to Joe chin, who has just finished his "simple" self-introduction to the bullies. He plans to knock them out but sees they have fainted! Stage The song takes place in Chop Chop's dojo. Chop Chop and PaRappa stand on the mat in front of the room while in the way back are smaller students who observe and do karate during the song. Lyrics Kick! Punch! It's all in the mind. If you wanna test me, I'm sure you'll find. '' ''The things I'll teach ya is sure to beat ya. But nevertheless you'll get a lesson from the teacher. '' 'Kick','' Punch, Chop','' '''Block. (Once more now) 2x Don't get cocky, it's gonna get rocky, We gonna move down to the next ya jockey now Duck, Jump, Turn, Pose. (Listen carefully.) Jump, Pose, Duck, and Turn Hm, yeah I see you're gettin better. Kick to the limit in order to get her now. '' 'Kick, punch. ''' Chop, block. '' ''Chop, kick. '' ''Punch, block. '' ''(It's gonna get harder now. '') ''Duck and Jump. Turn and pose. Duck and turn. Jump and pose. '' Come on now, why don'tcha follow my words Because we're almost done, I'll make it easy at first. '' ''I wanna see if you wanna see what it means To be the man with the master plan, Are you the man now? '' ''...Here we go, now! ''Kick, punch, block. '' ''Chop, kick, block. '' ''Block, turn, and kick it. '' ''Block, duck, punch Duck, duck, turn Jump, kick, chop Punch, punch, punch. That's it for today. End of level dialogue 'Good' Chop Chop Master Onion: Good job PaRappa, you can go on to the next stage now. PaRappa: Ya hoo! Alright!! 'Cool' Chop Chop Master Onion: Parappa, I am so proud of you. Congratulations. *students cheer* PaRappa: Alright! Thank you teacher! 'Awful' Chop Chop Master Onion: Again. PaRappa: What!? Gallery Trivia Category:Songs